DangerShipping Feels
by ImaginationIsAwesome123
Summary: Just as the title said :P Just filled with Drabbles of one of my many OTPs Rating K-T mostly. I do not own the cover or yugioh zexal
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm alive and a bit piss off of a review I got but who care! I needed to put some more DangerShipping love out there because there are like one of my many OTPs **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL OR THE CHARTCERS WHAT SO EVER!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**DangerShipping Feels**

**Dating**

"Why am I dating you again?" Shark ask his happy go lucky girlfriend who was sitting beside him.

"Because you love me~" Tori said happily.

"No, I think it's because I die long ago and you are my internal punishment."

**Launch**

Shark was laying on the bench at the school roof top with eyes close and his arms behind his head. But then he felt a soft pair of lips press up against his. The kiss was short but sweet and then Shark open his eyes and saw his green hair and amber eyes girlfriend over him.

"How is your launch going?" Shark just smile at that.

"Much better now."

**Warm (Charters are older in this part)**

It was late at night and Shark was trying to sleep but on the over side of his bed was his girlfriend who was shivering.

Shark couldn't take it anymore so he rolled over and pull her as close as he could get her to him and she nuzzled into his neck and put her arms around him and grabbed the back of his maroon, V-neck shirt.

Then he whisper into her ear and said. "Good night, Tori..."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**lol I was listening to Britney Spears Criminal when writing this lol**

**Hope you enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next part! hope you enjoy :3**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**DangerShipping Part II**

**Belt**

"Come on Tori! You been getting ready for a hour and a half! If you hurry up we're going to be late!" Shark shouted at his girlfriend to get ready faster do they won't be late for their date.

Then Tori came down stairs wearing skinning jeans, black flats, a violet colour top that show off her arms but cover her shoulders, and was wearing a belt that looked very familiar to him.

Shark raise an eyebrow. "Is that my belt?"

Tori ran up to him and kiss him on the cheek. "Oh Shark, you should know better than to rush a girl when she getting ready~"

**Favourites Animal**

"I like sharks because there are so beautiful and magnificent but there are so misunderstood." Tori answer Shark's questions and had her head resting on his shoulder and looked at him.

"What is your favourites animal?" Tori ask him.

Shark just smile and answer. "I think I like the dove because there are so carefree and so beautiful when there are flying through the sky."

**Home**

After a long day at work all that Shark wanted to do was just go home and go to sleep.

Shark open his front door and walked in and before he close the door he felt a paired of soft lips on him and he kiss back. When they finish Shark looked deep into his wife eyes and she said.

"Your home."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: So cheesy that last one. But please add ideas in the review and also which name is better Cleo or Lawrence? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I should be writing my others stories but I want to write some DangerShipping c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Part III**

**Movie**

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Shark asked his wife while there were in the line to buy tickets.

"Hmm how about that 'Fast and Furious' movie? That sound like a good movie."

"... I love you so much right now."

**Book**

"What are you reading?" Tori ask asked her husband.

"It called 'Unwind', you should read it."

"No thanks..." Tori said knowing what the book is about.

**Test**

"Shark, you're going to be a father."

With that her husband fainted from the news and his sister, who was beside Tori the whole time said.

"I think that went well, how about you." Rio smile.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I know the movie I use was old but whatever, Unwind is a real book, and yes I had to do that :p**

**Review, Fave, Follow, and hope you enjoy ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go! There is going to be a bit of FlowerShipping and DysqualifyShipping(well not that much) in this part (I blamed Tumblr for FlowerShipping) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Babysitting**

"So Alit told me that he will be happy to help us with babysitting." Tori said happily to her husband and Shark gave her a weird looked.

"Alit, is he the guy who was one of the seven Barian Emperors who _try _to _killed_ you and Yuma," Shark told her.

"Well ya but-"

"And the one who was flirting with you and try to get you to be _his_ girlfriend." Shark added.

"We were 13 back then and beside-"

"Alit is _NOT_ going to babysit are kid!" Shark said in a low growl.

"Oh come on Ryoga! What about you and Thomas? He ruin your life, put your sister in the hospital , try to killed my friends, and you even killed him once," Tori stated now getting pissed off with him.

"Ya but-"

"Do I have to mention that I'm married to and with child with the "former" leader Barian Emperors and the guy who try to take over the world." Tori added.

"... That's different and it was Don Thousand who try to take over the world." Shark stated and then duck when his wife throw her shoe at him.

**She mine**

"Well Tori I must say that you are glowing today." Alit said to Tori who blush at that knowing how sweet he can be.

"Are really going to let him flirt with you wife Ryoga?" Thomas asked his friend who was growling what they were watching.

"Oh come on! She have a ring and I going to have my kid and he still going after her!" Shark cried out.

**Pets**

"I still say that we should of got a cat." Shark said to his wife was looking at the puppies and the one that caught her eye was the little male Rottweiler who was waging his little tail and looking up at her with his chocolate colour puppy eyes on his black and brown face.

"Looked at him Honey how can you say no to that face! I think I'll call you Jasper."

"Umm no. You're not naming him Jasper and why do you want a dog?" Shark ask her

"Well we can't get a cat because Rio hate them." Tori told him.

"We're getting him so you can piss off Cat right."

"You got it~"

Shark sighed and turn around and saw a white bulldog pup waging his tail. Shark tap Tori on the shoulder and she looked at him.

"How about that one." Shark point out.

"No."

"Oh come on how can you say no to that..." Shark was about to mocked her but saw that pup started drooling everywhere on himself and in his cage.

"Never mind we're getting him." Shark said looking at the Rottweiler pup.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Well there you go! Happy early Valentine's day I guess what this is oh ya**

**Cleo = 1**

**Lawrence = 1**

**I will have a poll to see what people want anyways hope you like it :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, was not home for the weekend and Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Names**

"Okay how about Chip." Tori said while looking at the puppy they just got.

"...No." Shark said and walked out of the living room with the Rottweiler puppy chasing him trying to get the bottoms of his pant legs.

"Aww, Chip knows who his daddy is~"

"_WE ARE NOT NAMING HIM CHIP_!"

**Ice cream **

Shark was coming back from the store because they were out of ice cream... again.

"Did you get it?"

Shark just pull the ice cream tub and handed it to his wife. "Cookie Dough." Shark said.

"Oh chocolate chips in this~"

"We're still not naming him Chip."

**Thor **

"What are we going to name him? It been over hours to pick a name for him." Tori wined looking at the puppy.

"How about Thor?" Tori turn to her husband.

"I know it's dumb." Shark said and looked away from his wife.

"I love it." Tori said and pick up the puppy, looking into his brow eyes and said.

"We will name you Thor~"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N: Fave, Follow, Review, save a puppy, cat, kid whatever. There is a poll on my page for the name you want for Shark's and Tori's baby :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for no update last week, I have a lot of homework _ I hope I'm not the only fan girl out there that is still crying from the newest zexal episode ;_; **

**Please enjoy this week update ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**No hard feelings**

"Honey I'm I home!"

"I hate you!"

" Love you too." Shark said as he walked pass his wife.

**Worried **

The more that the due date came closer, the more nervous Shark gets.

'What if I not a good father? What if I walked out? What happen if I le-' Shark thoughts were cut off when he thought about when he was Nasch, the leader of the seven Barian emperors.

All the people he killed

All the fear he case

The fear he had and worst of all...

The fear he saw in Tori eyes, he never want to go through that again not with his kid. Then he felt a lick on his hand and Shark snap out of his thoughts and saw Thor there looking up to him and he patting his head.

"Your right what am I worried about?"

**Time**

A load, ear bleeding cry was hear by everyone in the waiting room outside where Tori was giving birth.

"Childbirth is the most beautiful thing in the world my ass." IV growl and feeling that more of his hearing was being last.

"Don't be like that IV! I'm sure she be fine~" Yuma said cheerfully patting IV on his back. Then another ear bleeding cry was hear.

"OKAY THAT IT!" IV roar and grab Shark by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey wait?!"

_"SHE YOUR WIFE AND IT YOUR KID! NOW GET IN THERE!"_ IV roar and throw Shark into the room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Well there you go~ review, fave, follow, whatever.**

**Oh ya if you have a friend who also love DangerShipping but doesn't like Fanfiction I have this on wattpad too~ Same title but my "Pan name" is MyCrazyMiracle :3 please enjoy~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm on break and broad as hell so here you go :p**

**Please enjoy this week update ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Name**

"So what are you going name her?" Yuma ask Tori who was holding the pink bundle of blankets in her arms. Tori looked at her husband and he nodded at her.

"I think we're going to name her Lawrence" Tori said softly looking down at her daughter who had her mother's hair and the little baby started opening her eyes for the first time to see the world. To Tori surprise her little angel had her dad's deep ocean blue eyes that made Tori fell in love with him in the first place.

"Lawrence Isabella Kamishiro"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: SORRY FOR ONLY ONE DRABBLE I COUNLDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! ;_;**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shark and Tori enter parenthood! yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bedroom**

"Come on Shark, what is wrong with this" Tori show Shark her designs for Lawrence's bedroom.

"Because if I was Lawrence and if I have to be sleeping in that room I will be crying and will be having nightmares about it."

"What's wrong with big, cute eyes looking at you?"

"That is the problem."

**Diapers**

"Sharky! Can you change Lawrence's diaper because I'm cleaning the kitchen?"

Shark just let out a sigh and went over to Lawrence who was in her playpen and pick her up.

"Come on you, daddy is going to change you." Shark said to his daughter and hope to god that Rio will _never _hear him said that ever and went to change her.

After getting to her room Shark put her down on the table he went to change her.

"Okay let get that dirty diaper off of you." Shark said then started to take of the diaper then Shark started gagging on the smell.

"Dear God! What has you mother been feeding!" Shark cry out at hear the laugher of his wife and daughter.

**Babysitter**

Shark finally put Lawrence down for her nap in her room then Shark look up having a feeling that he was being watch so he looked over his shoulder and saw Thor starring at him.

"Umm... Hi?"

The dog was still starring at him and Shark said to his self.

"Why did we get a dog?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: The I got from my dog when I was writing this lol hope you like it~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Feeding Time**

"You must of been hungry then sweet heart." Tori said to her daughter sweetly after feeding her.

"She could at least share."

"That the reason why she here, right honey."

"...Shut up..."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Sorry busy week. I'll try to make more next week**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This more like a OneShot then a Dubble**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Uncle**

IV let out a sighed sitting on the crouch and ran his hand through his blond and burgundy hair. 'What did I get myself into?' he ask his self when he remember the week before what his and Tori talked about.

**/\/\/FLASHBACK\/\/\**

Shark left the room to check on Lawrence leaving Tori and IV alone together in the kitchen with VI sitting at the table and Tori cleaning the counter.

"Hey IV."

"Hn" IV turn his force to the green hair woman.

"Shark and I are having date night next week and I was wondering if you can looked after Lawrence for us?"

"Why me?"

"Because Alit is going to be busy and I need someone to babysit."

"Why can you get Yuma and Cat to babysit?"

"Damn it IV! Just babysit Lawrence for Pete's sake it just for one night! I'm not asking you to kill a man!" Tori yelled at him making him shut up and stop asking questions to get out of babysitting duty.

"..."

"Good. You babysitting her next Saturday."

**/\/\/END-OF-FLASHBACK\/\/\**

IV was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard little noises from the baby monitor IV rolled his eyes and got off the crouch and went up stairs to Lawrence's room to see what she wants.

Once he got there he saw Lawrence standing in her crib and was staring at him with her ocean eyes.

"What do you want kid?" IV said and walk to her crib and pick her up to check her out. "You just got up from your nap, you don't need your dipper change thank god what do you-"

Her tummy growl and she looked up at him and Iv let out an 'oh' and went down stairs to the kitchen to get her food.

"If wanted food, why couldn't you tell sooner somehow?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Tori and Shark came home from there date and found IV sleeping one the crouch with Lawrence sleeping on his chest and pay him and when to bed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Wanted to have this done last week but didn't get time -_- Is it just me did anyone else think that IV can be a really good uncle? **

**Hope you enjoy~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *cry***

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bunnies Ears**

"Aww is she adorable with it on~" Tori ask her Hudson and Shark stared at his daughter who was given him the 'help me' eyes to him.

"I know how you feel."

**Egg Hunt **

"Okay honey let find the egg-" Tori walked into the room and saw Shark and Thor sitting on the crouch eating all the Easter chocolate and Shark looked up and saw her.

"Um... Happy Easter honey!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Happy early Easter people :) Updates will be back to normal :)**

**Hope you enjoy~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**First word**

"Come on you can do it~" Tori was encourage her daughter to say her first words.

"Ma-"

"You can do it." Shark said calmly yet happy at the same time.

"Mm" with both of her on the edged waiting for her to say it but.

"D-Doggy!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I don't know I just type this up**

**leave ideas in the reviews please ;-; **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**First steps**

"Mama." Tori turn her head around and saw that her daughter was get onto her feet and got all happy and cried for her husband.

"Honey get the camera! Lawrence is taking her first steps! Get your butt down here!" Shark came down and saw that his daughter was about to take her first steps and quickly pull out his iphone.

"What are you doing?"

"What? Who uses camera's for this stuffs anymore?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Just really had a drama fill weekend _ **

**Hope you enjoy it :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Park**

"Higher Daddy! Higher!" Lawrence cried when her dad was pushing her on the swigs.

"Alright." Shark said and pushed her to get her higher.

"Shark! Be careful!" Tori cried.

"Don't worry I got her-"

Before he could finish Lawrence jumped off the swig set and landed in the sand hunting her self.

"Oh no."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A/N: Fun fact: I use to do this all the time as a kid, it was fun ^.^

Hope you enjoy~


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Worst news ever!**

With Lawrence sitting with her parents and eating her ice cream when her dad told her the news.

"You're going to be a big sister"

Without a second thought Lawrence gave her thoughts of the news.

"No I'm not."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Water Colour**

"Hey honey I'm home..." Shark said with a really confused look on his face and saw colour fingers prints all over the walls.

"Tori! Lawrence! What the hell is on the walls!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Been really busy all week, with school, family drama, and my work ^.^;**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

No

"Daddy. Can I paint you something?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because, the last you touch the paint _I _was washing the walls for a week." Shark told his daughter.

"Can I use crayons?"

"Yes"

***10 minutes later***

"What the hell!" Shark cry and saw the walls that are now cover in crayons.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Ummmm I really don't know now :p Hope you enjoy I'm go and finish some shit for school :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey people late update :p But this one is not base on the story that going on here. My friends introduced to Kagerou Project song and I'm in love with Outer Science and Heat Haze Days :) This one is base on Heat Haze Days :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL OR KAGEROU PROJECT **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Heat Haze Days**

It was a bright sunny day out and there was two children in the park enjoying their self's sitting on the swings. The boy with violet, shoulder length hair and deep ocean blue eyes who was dress in a purple t-shirt and black short was looking at his phone that said

"12:30 noon August 15th"

He turn to look at the girl sitting beside him; she had girl hair that was in an side bun with a red ribbon in it, amber colour eyes and was dress in a white orange strips summer dress and had a black cat in her lap.

"It's a really nice day out."

"Yeah, too bad I don't really like the summertime." Tori said to Shark and petting her cat. Shark nodded his head and said

"We should get going."

"Yup~"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As they were walking home Tori mutter something under breath with her cat in her arms.

"Huh? What was that?" Shark ask her and Tori look at him and smile at her and told him it was nothing; but then her cat jumped out her arms and started running away from them.

"Konoha! Come back!" Tori started running after him with Shark staying back when she ran out to the road chasing her cat.

Shark saw that the lights turn red and there was a track was coming too fast.

"Tori get-" but it was too late the track hit Tori and her blood going everywhere on the track, road, and the signs and lights even Shark got her blood on him. Shark eyes whined with tears coming down his face and the smell of her hair mix with her blood was something he couldn't take.

"This is what you are exactly what you're gonna get"

Shark whipped around and saw that it was a boy that look exactly like him just he had a darker aurora on him; the smile at him, mocking him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Shark woke up and saw that he was back in bed _'It was a dream...'_ he thought to his self and saw that there was a text on his phone from... Tori.

"Hey! Want to come to the park with me? :)"

Shark was confusion at this point. _' Did I went through this already?" _Shark thought to his self and left his house to meet up with Tori

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Shark was walking with Tori leavening the park and Konoha ran out of her arms again.

"Konoha! Back come back!" Shark remember the dream he had and grab her hand and said.

"Hey... Let's get out of here." Tori nodded and fellow him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Walking down the streets Shark was looking around for the boy who was mocking him in his dream then hared Tori crying his name and pointed up at the sky.

"Shark watch out!" Tori pushed him to the side and the iron beams that almost killed Shark stab Tori, spiting her into two.

Shark eyes wined _'How can this happen?...'_

"Bet you wish you were asleep," Shark turn around and saw that boy again and ran to punch him but his hand went through him and Shark's eyes whined. "But it not a dream." the boy mocked him again.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Shark get out of his bed then book it to met up with Tori; as soon he got to the swing set that Tori was sitting on and grab her hand and started pulling her to fellow.

"Shark-"

"Just come with me"

Shark said and just pulled her and running back to her house. When he get up the stairs at her house he saw the boy standing there, when Shark turn to go to her door her hand slipped out of his hand fell down the stairs.

Shark look at the boy and said.

"Why?..."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_'Ten years' _Shark thought to his self. _'Ten years being in this time loop, ten years she her die when I try to save her, ten years of seeing that boy... mocking me every time Tori die.'_

Shark was watching Tori going after her cat when the track was coming then he tought.

_'Let's end this.' _

Then he grab her hand and pulled her out of the way and jumping in front of the track smiling wanting to end this and to keep Tori alive.

The track hit Shark with his blood going everywhere and saw the boy with his eyes whined in shocked and Shark mocked him by saying "This is what you are exactly what you're gonna get"

But what he didn't see coming was the a girl show up that was same as the boy but she look exactly like Tori.

"Damn..."

"SHARK!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

With Tori sitting on her bed and looking out her window, tears felling off her face and mutter under her breath over and over

"Why Shark..."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I'M SORRY I KILLED THEM BOTH IN THIS! ;_;**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal**

**A/N: Sorry for no updates last week, I had no ideas for writing and I had exams.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dress up**

"Hey mommy look what I did!" Lawrence call for her mom.

"What is it?" Tori came to see what her daughter did and saw the her daughter was playing dress up with Thor again. Thor had on pink bows and a pink tutu.

"Oh my, He look beautiful," Tori laugh at this and told her daughter. "Better take the stuffs off before daddy see that you play dress up with the dog again."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for no update last week because I was on a trip and I had no internet or computer with me so yeah and also happy 20th chapter yay! :D **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Beach**

"Daddy look what I found" Lawrence said cheerfully to her dad, Shark who was in his swim shorts because they were at the beach and Lawrence was in a lavender colour one piece swimsuit.

She found a red starfish and telling her dad. "Is it pretty dad?"

"Yes, it is"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Pfff I have no idea why But hope you enjoy :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not and will ever own Yugioh Zexal **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Brother**

"Uncle Yuma? When is mommy and daddy coming home?" Lawrence asked Yuma with her voice filled with curiosity.

"Well...er." Yuma trying to find the words to tell Lawrence that her mother was giving birth to her baby brother as they speak.

"You're mom and dad will be home soon," Cat said as she walk into the room walking up to her husband and Lawrence. "They'll be home before you know it~"

"Okay~"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I think I ship every crack shipping in Yugioh Zexal... and this was going to when Lawrence's brother is born but I can't find any good boys names yet, I will soon~**

**Hope you enjoy~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not and will ever own Yugioh Zexal **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Brother Pt II**

The door open and Lawrence looked up and saw that her mom and dad came home with her new baby brother.

The boy had his father violet colour but his mother amber colour eyes; he also had his mother rounded jaw line and her nose.

"Lawrence, meet your new brother Xavier~"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Everybody meet Xavier! My god every time I looked up boys names I couldn't find a lot that I like ;-; Any who hope you enjoy :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hold**

"Lawrence do you want to hold your brother?"

Lawrence stared at the baby boy who was wrap in a warm, blue blanket in her mother's arms. She never hold a live baby before and she known that she has to get use to him being around.

"O-Okay"

Lawrence took her brother in her arms and look upon his face and she smile, maybe being a big sister isn't going to be so bad?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Well here you go have a lovely day :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Feeding time again**

"Okay Xavier time to eat." Shark said to his son, holding a bowl of baby food in his hand. pulling out a chair to sit beside his son who was in his high chair waiting to be fed.

Xavier had a smile on his face when he saw the food.

/ sometime later/

"Okay Shark did you-" Tori walked into the room and saw that Shark was clover in baby food with Xavier that look like he just had the time of his life.

"Shark... What happen?"

"This child is impossible id feed."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal**

**Supersailorcard asked me to write this ^.^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Proposes**

After Shark took his girlfriend out for a dinner Shark decided to take Tori to the park.

"Shark is there a reason you brought me here?" Tori asked walking ahead of Shark. Tori was in a nice pink summer dress while her boyfriend was dressed in a white, short sleeve dress shirt and black plants.

Tori around and was stud. Shark her boyfriend was on her one knee and had a box out to her with a ring in it.

"I think you know what I'm going to ask." Shark said with a smirk.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Long story short. Gr. 12 was hell and I'm going through that bullshit again because I can't go to College. Anyways here an update and I hope you have a day ^^**


End file.
